A semiconductor device (power semiconductor module) has been used independently of a main device in, for example, an inverter apparatus, an uninterruptible power system, a machine tool, and an industrial robot.
For example, a power semiconductor module disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as a power semiconductor module according to the related art. FIG. 4 illustrates the structure of the power semiconductor module according to the related art. The power semiconductor module includes, for example, a heat sink 101, an insulating substrate 103, a semiconductor chip 102, and a resin case 104. The heat sink 101 includes a base 101a with high thermal conductivity and a cooling fin 101b. The insulating substrate 103 having the semiconductor chip 102 mounted thereon is fixed to the base 101a. In addition, the semiconductor chip 102 and the insulating substrate 103 are surrounded by the resin case 104. A bonding wire 105 is bonded to a front electrode of the semiconductor chip 102 and the semiconductor chip 102 is electrically connected to a circuit plate 106 of the insulating substrate 103. In addition, the upper end of the resin case 104 is covered with a lid 107 and an external terminal 108 which passes through the lid 107 and protrudes upward from the lid 107 is provided on the circuit plate 106.
Patent Document 2 discloses a power semiconductor module in which a plurality of semiconductor units and a bolting unit are integrated by an elastic adhesive and the plurality of semiconductor units can be fixed to a heat sink by the bolting unit.